


Ask

by MostHopelessofRomantics



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, No Romance, Outdoor Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostHopelessofRomantics/pseuds/MostHopelessofRomantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor is looking for the Grey Wardens, but they keep their secrets close.  How will she get Warden Blackwall to talk?</p><p>A short one-shot for the Thedas' Most Bangable Collection :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamille/gifts).



> I hope that you enjoy!! As always, comments are welcome.. thank you for reading!! <3 <3

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?”

The heavy axe in his strong and calloused hands hit the knotty trunk of the pine tree with a hollow thud.  The blade had nearly missed its mark; he had startled at the intrusive voice behind him.  The only sounds he had heard over the last seven months were the sounds of the woods; birdsong, game calls, and the wind.  His brows furrowed and his face twisted into a scowl as his grip tightened around the wooden handle. The axe became both weapon and shield, ready to defend himself if the need arose.  He wheeled around abruptly.

 

“Who are you?” he growled, “And how do you…”  he trailed off as he found himself staring into dazzling eyes of amethyst, encircled by lines of silver and smoke.  All semblance of his uneasiness melted away under the heat of her gaze.  Moments passed before he realized that he was standing before this creature like a simpleton, his mouth agape and wordless.  He snapped back from his daze and cleared his throat.  “...know my name?”

 

Her lips looked stained with berries and wine, and their corners curled into a devilish smirk.  His eyes roamed over her long, flaxen hair, her delicate features, and her curvaceous form.  He felt a tingling heat rise throughout his body, and he shuddered at the gooseflesh that followed.

 

“I am an agent of the Inquisition,” she said simply, “I need answers about the Grey Wardens.”  She stared up into his eyes, and surely, it seemed, into his soul.  Her eyes narrowed slightly as she held his gaze, the deep violet of her irises twinkled with mischief and mirth.  The pace of his heart increased each time she blinked, and it nearly leapt from his chest when she slowly traced her bottom lip with her glistening, pink tongue.

 

“And since you are a Grey Warden...” she purred as she looked up at him though long, ebony lashes, “that means... that I need... you.”

 

He knew that look, he knew that tone, and he knew where this was going.  The thick grass muffled the sound of the axe falling to the ground as he released the handle. He leaned against the tree, feeling the rough bark on his back as it scratched through his linen tunic, and crossed his arms over his chest, before tilting his head and focusing on the salaciously beautiful woman before him.

 

“And how may I be of service, exactly… Agent? Did you say your name was?”

 

“You can tell me where the Wardens went.” She took a step toward him, and his eyes were drawn to the bead of sweat that trickled from her long neck, down into the cleavage of her ample breasts, leaving a narrow trail across her collarbone, that glistened in the blazing Hinterlands sun .

 

He lifted his chin.  “And if I don’t?”  He smirked at the glint of defiance in her eyes; here was a woman who appreciated a challenge.  With swaying hips, she stepped up to him and danced her fingers over his exposed chest.  A wolfish smile spread across her carmine lips as she grasped his cock through his trousers, and pushing herself onto her toes, purred into his ear.

“Then I shall have to loosen your lips.”

 

He hissed as she squeezed his shaft and moved her hand down his length.  Now _this_ was the kind of interrogation that he could suffer through.  He unfurled his arms and wrapped them around her, one moving up to fist her hair and the other sliding down along her back.  He reached lower and slid his middle fingers down the seam of her trousers, between her ass cheeks, and pressed hard against her core.  She gasped at the unexpected pressure, and ran her tongue along his earlobe.

 

“You could try,” he growled as he pulled back on her long tresses.  She mewled as her head snapped back and he roughly claimed her mouth.  With his hand still palming her ass, he pulled her close and pressed his waiting cock against her.  A small moan escaped her lips as she pawed at the laces of his waistband.  He moved his hand from her ass to her hip, tugging free the laces that closed her trousers.  He reached down the front of her leathers and breathed a low, rumbling sigh into her neck when his fingers found her slickened folds.

 

She inhaled sharply when his palm pressed on her center and he shoved two fingers inside her.  He pushed deeply, causing her to rise onto her toes.  Needing to feel her wetness on his cock, he withdrew his hand from her trousers and spun around behind her, now pressing his length against her lower back.  She moaned as he reached down the back of her pants and slid his fingers into her again, this time working them back and forth.  He felt her tightening, so he pushed her up against the rough bark of the tree trunk and pulled her leathers down below her ass.

 

He ripped at his laces and freed his aching cock.  With a throaty grunt, he thrust himself so deeply into her hot core, that she wrapped her arms around the tree to keep from falling.  She backed into him, arching her back and lifting her ass, letting him bury himself inside her.  She moaned with each long thrust.

 

“Wardens are tough to crack...Agent,” he said in between breaths as he tore off his tunic and tossed it to the ground.  The sound of his flesh slamming against her ass echoed throughout the trees.  She squealed and turned her head over her shoulder, looking at him with that devilish gleam.

 

“I have…” her eyes rolled back in her head as he drove himself hard into her and held himself there, pulling her by her hips.  Smiling, she opened them again and winked as she lifted her hand.

 

“... a secret weapon.”  Lightning sparked between her fingers and danced along her palm.  Before he could say anything, she reached down between her legs with her glowing fingers and the electricity flowed from her hand, along her center and into his balls.  They tightened, and the tingle of the energy ran up along the length of his shaft and dispersed throughout his body.  He threw his head back and gasped.

 

“Maker!” he growled.  He ran his hands over her rear, smiling at how perfectly round it was.  He smacked her bare flesh, and the clap echoed.  She gasped and toyed at her lower lip with her teeth as he ran his hands over her. The tension in his belly was about to unfurl, and he was about to become a man undone.  He pressed his thumb against the pucker of her ass, circling the sensitive skin, and she moaned at the pressure.

 

“Do that again.  With the magic...” he groaned. With a smirk, she reached down between her legs again, energy arcing between her fingers. As the lightning hit them, he slid his thumb into her tight ass and buried himself inside her. It was the most remarkable thing he had ever felt.  He slid his cock back and forth in her wetness, it was tingling from her magic and he was about to lose himself.  She keened as he worked his thumb in her ass while he fucked her core.

 

He felt the snap in his belly and the heat of his orgasm rise to his chest.  He grit his teeth and his body arched as every muscle tensed simultaneously.  A great roar escaped his throat and he pulled back on her hips as he emptied himself deep inside her.  After catching his breath, he gave her rounded flesh a final caress before removing himself and pulling his trousers back up.

 

Bending to retrieve his tunic, he cast her a sidelong glance, and chuckled at her annoyed expression.  He shook his head as he stood, and cleared his throat.

 

“That was quite the… interrogation,” he began, “but I can’t tell you where the Wardens are, Agent.”

 

She finished tying the laces of her trousers and looked at him suspiciously.

 

“And why not?” she asked, her voice dangerously low.

 

“Because I don’t know,” he said simply.  The fire in her eyes caused him to wince slightly.

 

The muscles of her jaw visibly tensed.  “You… don’t know?”

  

He worked his tunic back over his head, and shrugged.  “You assumed that I knew, you didn’t ask.”

 

A blush of embarrassment crept over her face and her jaw dropped in disbelief. He could see the anger rising in her heaving chest and her clenched fists.  He smiled boldly and shrugged, bending down to pick up his axe.  Without a word, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

 

"Ask, next time, Agent..." he called after her.  She replied with a rude gesture as she kept walking.  He shook his head and laughed heartily as he turned back to felling his half-chopped tree.

.

 

 


End file.
